Confronting the Past
by SennaFan4ever
Summary: AU.  What if Paige had grown up with her sisters and was there the day their mother was killed?  How would  it change things?  Inspired by A WItch's Tail! R/R


DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from Charmed. They belong to CMB. A/N: This is the second to last old Charmed story of mine. I hope everyone likes it. Again, thanks to Susannah for sending these to me! You're the best! "Confronting the Past"

"**Piper!" A warm voice called from the doorway of the old Victorian Manor one bright summer's afternoon. "Piper, come on, sweetie. It's time for lunch."**

** Hearing her mother's call, Piper ran into the house and into the kitchen where she found Phoebe sitting eagerly helping their mother set the table.**

** "Can I help too?" The nine-year-old child asked hopefully.**

** "Sure. You can put the napkins out. How does that sound?" Piper smiled.**

** "Good."**

** Just then, Paige dropped her toy from her high chair and began to fuss.**

** "Aw, it's okay, Missy Paige," Piper said, using her younger sister's nickname that she had made up, I'll get it." She picked the toy up and gave it back to Paige. There ya go."**

** Paige giggled and smiled at Piper as Piper started to tickle the two-year-old's tummy, making her little sister laugh harder.**

** "Aw, you really love your big sister, don't you?" Patty Halliwell asked as she came around the side of Paige's high chair and made sure she was strapped in tight.**

** "Piper!" Paige said with a grin as if to answer her mother's question.**

** Piper grinned and gave Paige a kiss on the cheek before returning to her seat at the table.**

** This made Paige frown and she started to cry a little.**

** "Aw, it's okay, sis," Piper assured her sister, I'm right here. I didn't go anywhere."**

** "Well you kind of did," Phoebe said, as she spoke up for the first time since Piper had come in from playing outside.**

** Piper gave her other sister a Look.**

** "Well you did," Phoebe insisted as she bit into her sandwich.**

** Piper didn't answer, however, she put her hand up in a motion that made her mother give her a Look.**

** "What?" Piper asked innocently. "It's not like I was going to" get up now," Patty told her daughters. We have to leave for the lake in a little bit."**

** Piper and Phoebe nodded, but Piper kicked Phoebe underneath the table.**

** Phoebe glared at her sister, but didn't say anything. She would get her chance to get back at her later.**

**After the girls were finished their lunch, Patty urged them to get ready quickly. She tended to the lunch dishes on her own and got Paige ready with Piper's help.**

** Soon, they were on their way to the lake.**

** When they arrived, Piper and Phoebe ran to the sand dunes and began to climb them.**

"**Be careful girls!" Patty advised as she took Paige out of her car seat and set her down on the ground. As soon as she did so, Paige ran after Piper and Phoebe. "No, no, sweetie. You have to stay close to Mommy. Come here, honey." She gently pulled Paige back, even though the little girl started to cry and point towards Piper, while calling her name. "Aw, shh, it's okay, darling. Piper will be back. She just went to play. "Let's get you some crackers and then Mommy will take you over so that you can watch Piper and Phoebe swim."**

** This made Paige happy, or at least quieted her down some.**

** A few minutes later, Piper came back to the blanket where Patty and Paige were sitting.**

"**hey, Mom, do you want me to watch Paige for awhile? I'll keep a good eye on her, I promise." **

"**Piper! Piper! Piper!" Paige said happily as she ran to her older sister and threw her arms around Piper's waist.**

** Patty thought for a moment and then nodded.**

** "Sure. Just watch her around the water, okay?"**

** Piper nodded as she picked Paige up and carried her over to where Phoebe was.**

** "Aw, come on, Missy Paige. Let's go see what Phoebe's up to."**

** Patty smiled as she watched her daughters playing together. She liked to see them having fun and laughing.**

**About an hour later, Piper brought Paige back to their mother. The child was visibly tired and a little cranky. Even though she seemed content in Piper's arms, Paige was crying a little and saying no to something that Piper was asking her.**

** "Did you girls have fun?" Patty asked as she took Paige from Piper and sat the child gently in her lap.**

** Piper nodded.**

** "Yup. We had a great time. Didn't we, Paige?"**

** Paige nodded, even though she was still crying.**

** "Phoebe got knocked over by a wave," Piper said, while giggling. I tried to help her, but the wave was faster."**

** Phoebe glared at Piper as her older sister started laughing.**

** "Piper!" Patty scolded.**

** "I'm sorry, Mom, but it was kind of funny."**

** "Hey!" Phoebe said suddenly, forgetting all about Piper's laughter towards her, let's go feed the ducks!"**

** Everyone agreed to this and Patty picked Paige up, while getting the bread for the ducks at the same time.**

** As Piper threw a piece of bread into the lake for the ducks to eat, she saw a wave begin to surge. She jumped back and almost knocked Phoebe down.**

** "Hey!" Phoebe said angrily. "Watch what you're doing, Piper!"**

** "Sorry," Piper said with genuine sincerity.**

** Phoebe nodded, but Piper could tell she didn't believe her.**

**As Piper held Paige in her lap, she smiled as she watched her mother and Phoebe playing the water. She had volunteered to watch Paige so that Phoebe and Patty could have some time to themselves. Piper didn't mind and she enjoyed seeing Phoebe happy. Piper actually felt like she owed her something.**

** As Piper continued to watch her mother and sister splash about in the lake, she suddenly saw a wave coming.**

** "Watch out!" Piper called to them. "Mom! Phoebe! WATCH OUT!" Realizing that they didn't hear her, Piper jumped to her feet, while picking Paige up and ran to the edge of the water. She watched in horror as the wave came over her sister and mother and seemed to get bigger as it came towards shore.**

** "Piper!" Phoebe called in fear, "help!"**

** Piper didn't know what to do.**

** "Hang on!" She called back. "I'll get you guys out. Just give me-?"She was interrupted when another wave came. This one even bigger than the first. Then she saw what looked to be a gigantic world pool come over them. As the world pool died down, Phoebe surfaced and thrashed her way back to shore, but Patty was nowhere to be seen.**

** Piper frantically grabbed Phoebe's hand and helped her to shore. But as Piper helped Phoebe to her feet, she gazed out at the lake and stared in disbelief. Her mother was gone.**

"**No!" Piper yelled in her sleep as she tossed and turned in her bed in the bedroom that she shared with her twenty-three year old sister, Paige, No! No! Please! Don't take her! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"**

** Across the room, Paige was woken up by her sister's screams of fear.**

** "Piper?" Paige asked in concern as she jumped out of bed and rushed over to her sister's side. "Piper, honey, wake up. You're having a nightmare. Wake up!"**

** Piper bolted upright and collapsed in Paige's embrace.**

** "I tried to save her!" Piper sobbed as Paige began to stroke her hair. "I tried to save her! I couldn't do anything."**

** "Tried to save who?" Paige asked softly.**

** Piper coughed as she let out a frustrated sob.**

** Paige," Phoebe whispered as she poked her head into the room, what's going on? Piper!" She said in alarm as she rushed over to her sister and put her hand on her shoulder. "What happened?"**

** "She had a nightmare about trying to save an innocent," Paige answered as she continued to comfort her upset sister.**

** "No," Piper said through her tears. It-it wasn't an innocent."**

** "Then who were you trying to save?" Paige asked softly. Honey, who were you going to save?"**

** "The water was coming so fast and it was getting higher and higher! I couldn't do anything to save her! I couldn't move!" She continued to sob as Paige hugged her close. "I know"**

** "I know who she's talking about, "Phoebe said softly. Then she turned to Piper and asked, Piper, sweetie, did you have a dream about the accident?"**

** Piper nodded as more tears came.**

** Phoebe nodded too as she took Piper into her arms.**

** "I thought so. It's okay, Piper, it's okay. It wasn't your fault, honey. It wasn't." Phoebe began to stroke Piper's hair as Paige sat on her other side and patted her shoulder. Phoebe then turned to Paige and asked, how long has she been having these nightmares?"**

** Paige shrugged and looked away.**

** "Paige?"**

** "Two weeks," Paige answered softly. She told me not to say anything and I promised her I wouldn't."**

**Phoebe nodded, but her expression was one of fear for Piper and anger towards Paige.**

** A few minutes later, Leo orbed in.**

** "Hey you guys. There's a" He gasped when he saw Piper's condition. Piper!" He rushed over to her, but Phoebe stopped him.**

** "Just let her be for now," Phoebe advised. She's been having a bad night."**

** Leo nodded, but he still looked very concerned for his wife's well being. **

** "It was all my fault!" Piper insisted.**

"No, Piper, it wasn't your fault, sweetie. It wasn't." She began to stroke Piper's hair as Paige moved to the other side and patted her shoulder. Paige wasn't used to seeing Piper this way. It scared her a little. She was always used to seeing her older sister so together and with it. "You have to believe me when I tell you that it wasn't your fault," Phoebe said, looking down at Piper. "Piper, look at me. Sweetie, I want you to look at me."

**Piper did so, but tears still fell.**

"**The accident WASN'T your fault. Do you understand?"**

"**But I-"**

"**No buts," Phoebe said firmly, but there was a gentle sympathetic look in her eyes. "No buts."**

"**That goes the same for me," Paige said, equally as determined to make Piper see that their mother's death wasn't because of her. "You didn't do anything wrong, honey. You didn't. Just like I had to stop blaming myself for my adoptive parent's death, you have to stop blaming yourself for Mom's death."**

**Piper just continued to cry as Phoebe hugged her close and Paige placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. It was just too much for Piper to think about. And it was even more painful to think about it in detail. Even with Phoebe and Paige there to console her, she still felt alone and scared.**

"**It's okay, Piper, it's okay," Paige soothed as she began to rub Piper's shoulder.**

"**Paige is right," Phoebe told Piper, "It is going to be okay and like I said before, it wasn't your fault, honey. It wasn't your fault at all." Phoebe said as she continued to comfort Piper the best way she knew how. **

*********

"Feeling any better, Piper?" Paige asked in concern as she poured her sister a cup of camomile tea.

**Piper nodded.**

"**Thanks, Paige. I'm feeling a lot better."**

"**You're welcome." Paige replied as she put her hand on Piper's shoulder and patted it gently.**

"**Uh, Missy Paige," Piper said with a small smile, "are you planning on bringing the Book of Shadows down here to study for your quiz?"**

**Paige frowned.**

"**I thought you would have forgotten." Paige said, hopefully.**

"**Not a chance, honey," Piper replied with a grin. "It won't be that hard. I promise. Now go get the book and bring it down here. I'll give you twenty-five minutes to study."**

**Paige nodded, but groaned as she orbed herself up to the attic.**

"**Book!" Paige commanded with a sigh.**

**In an instant, the book appeared in Paige's hands.**

**With that, she orbed back downstairs to the kitchen. As she put the book down on the table and started flipping through it, she heard the front door open and both sisters heard Phoebe's voice.**

"**It's okay, sweetie," Phoebe was saying to who ever she had brought back to the Manor, "it's going to be okay. You'll be safe here. I promise. Let's go into the kitchen and see if we can find you something to eat." Phoebe then appeared in the kitchen with a girl who looked to be six or seven years old. As Phoebe met her sisters curious looks, she said, "Paige, Piper, I would like you to meet Emily Carter. Emily, sweetie, these are my sisters, Paige and Piper."**

"**Hi," Emily said softly as she followed Phoebe to a nearby chair.**

"**Hi there, sweetheart," Paige said as she extended her hand warmly to the scared child.**

**Emily shook it timidly.**

"**So Phoebs," Piper said, turning to Phoebe, "what is she doing here?"**

**Phoebe gave Piper a Look.**

"**She's our I-N-N-O-C-E-N-T," Phoebe said, spelling out the word so that Emily wouldn't ask too many questions.**

"**What did you S-A-V-E her from?" Paige asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.**

"**I'll tell you later," Phoebe replied. "Now, I was thinking we could get Emily something to eat. Piper, since you're good at cooking…."**

"**I'm on it," Piper said as she got up and started looking through the fridge.**

**While Piper was making Emily a grilled cheese sandwich, Phoebe pulled Paige aside.**

"**So what's with the little girl?" Paige asked. "And why are you telling me and not Piper?"**

"**Because, I don't think Piper could handle it right now."**

"**Why?"  
"Because Emily almost drowned in the local lake at the park."**

**Paige nodded and sighed.**

"**You're right. Piper wouldn't be able to handle that."**

"**Piper wouldn't be able to handle what?" Piper asked as she came into the living room to join her sisters.**

"**Uh, nothing." Phoebe said quickly. "Why don't you start making a potion and Paige and I will search through the book."**

"**What kind of demon are we dealing with?" Piper asked.**

"**Uh, that's not important right now," Phoebe said.**

"**What do you mean it's not important," Piper said, feeling frustrated. "We need to figure out what demon we're after so that we can kick its ass."**

"**Because you don't need to know right now, that's why!" Phoebe said, her voice rising slightly. "Now that we got that part understood, Paige can go and bring the book to me so that we, meaning Paige and I can look up the demon and you can take care of Emily for awhile."**

**Piper nodded. She had never seen her sister that frustrated before. Phoebe was definitely hiding something, but what?**

"**So when are we going to tell Piper about the you-know-what?" Paige asked as she flipped through the book while Phoebe tried to write the spell.**

"**I'm not sure," Phoebe said with a sigh. "I don't want to burden her unnecessarily. Besides, the dreams she's been having are really starting to get to me."**

**Paige nodded.**

"**Okay. But if Piper gets pissed off because of you not telling her about it, don't come to me for help."**

**Phoebe nodded, but sighed.**

"**Okay, that's it," Piper appeared in the doorway and walked into the attic, "I want to know what we're up against and I want to know now. No more lies. No more beating around the bush."**

**Paige gave Phoebe a questioning look.**

"**Uh, Piper, honey," Paige said slowly, "I think you better sit down for this."**

**Piper nodded and did so.**

"**Okay. I'm sitting. Now tell me what's going on?"**

"**Emily almost drowned in the park lake today because a certain demon attacked her." Phoebe said, not knowing how Piper was going to react.**

**Piper nodded, feeling a sudden wave of dizziness come over her. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. She couldn't do anything.**

"**Piper?" Paige asked in concern, waving her hand in front of her sister's face. "Honey, are you okay? Piper!"**

**Just then, Piper fainted.**

"**What happened?" Leo asked in concern as he knelt down beside his wife and watched as Paige healed Piper's cuts that she had gotten from hitting the side of the table when she fell.**

"**Piper fainted," Phoebe replied.**

**Leo nodded as he put his hand on Piper's forehead.**

"**She's burning up," he told Phoebe and Paige.**

**Paige nodded.**

"**I think that's just because the attic is really hot."**

**Just then, Piper started coming around.**

"**Wh-what happened?" She asked groggily.**

"**You're gonna be okay, sweetie," Phoebe assured her.**

"**You fainted," Paige told her. "How do you feel?"**

"**A little woozy," Piper said truthfully as she tried to sit up, but Paige gently pushed her back down.**

"**Piper, you should really rest," Leo told his wife.**

"**Leo, can you get her some water?" Paige asked as she stood up and closed the Book.**

**Leo nodded and orbed out of the room.**

"**What's the last thing you remember?" Phoebe asked as she sat beside her sister and gave her a small hug.**

"**The last thing I remember was coming into the attic and then everything went black."**

"**Do you remember me telling you what kind of demon tried to kill Emily?" Phoebe asked, hoping and praying the answer was no.**

**Piper thought for a moment, and then her eyes filled with tears as she nodded.**

"**Aw, honey," Paige said softly as she took Piper into her arms, "shh, it's okay. It's going to be okay. I promise." Then she turned to Phoebe. "How can we help her? I mean I know Mom's death was hard on all of us, maybe on Piper the most."**

**Phoebe nodded and sighed.**

"**I don't know."**

**Just then, Leo orbed back into the room. He had a cup of water in his hand.**

"**Here," he said, sitting down beside Paige and handed the cup to Phoebe. "This should help her."**

**Phoebe nodded and held it out to Piper.**

"**Here sweetie," Phoebe said gently. "Drink up. You need the hydration. Come on."**

**Piper shook her head as she continued to cry and buried her face in Paige's shoulder.**

**Phoebe sighed as she put the cup on the table and looked to Leo for help.**

"**Phoebe?" Emily's voice came from the kitchen. "I'm finished!"**

"**Okay, sweetheart," Phoebe called back. She had almost forgotten Emily was even there. "I'll be right there."**

"**Go," Paige told Phoebe as she hugged Piper close, "I'll take care of her."**

**Phoebe nodded and got up to go check on Emily.**

"**So what do you think we should do?" Paige asked, turning to Leo. "How do we vanquish the water demon without Piper? We need the Power of Three and I don't think Piper is really up to it."**

**Leo nodded. He knew Paige spoke the truth, but he also didn't know how to answer her question. He of all people wanted to help Piper the most, but he didn't know how. He hated to see his wife in pain. Physical or emotional. He loved her too much.**

"**How do we keep Emily safe and busy while we're doing the vanquish thing?" Paige asked, looking at Phoebe questioningly.**

"**Well," Phoebe said, looking around the attic for a moment, "I could see if Ally wants to play with her."**

"**Is Ally still upset with you?" Paige asked, a small grin spreading across her face.**

**Phoebe playfully hit Paige on the shoulder.**

"**Ow!" Paige said as she gave Phoebe the puppy-dog look. "That hurt!"  
Phoebe and Paige started to giggle like little girls.**

"**I'll go get her," Paige said as she tried to stop laughing. "Be right back." With that, she orbed out of the room.**

"**Who am I going to stay with?" Emily asked, looking at Phoebe with fear in her eyes.**

"**Well, you are going to be staying with a good friend of ours. His name is Leo. And you are also going to have a playmate. How does that sound? Does that sound like fun?"**

**Emily smiled a little bit.**

"**Who?" She asked.**

"**My five year old daughter, Ally. Paige is bringing her down right now."**

**Just then, Paige came back downstairs with Ally trailing behind.**

"**Ally, honey, I want you to meet somebody," Phoebe said as she took Ally's hand and lead her to where Emily was standing. "This is my new friend, Emily, Emily, honey, this is my daughter, Ally."**

"**Hi," Emily said softly.**

**Ally just nodded.**

"**I thought you two could play for a little while while Mommy and Aunt Paige try and catch the bad man who tried to hurt Emily today."**

**Ally nodded and smiled a little.**

"**Is Uncle Leo going to watch us?" Ally asked her mother.**

**Phoebe nodded.**

"**Yup."**

"**Is Aunt Piper going to be okay?" Ally asked, her expression one of worried.**

"**Yes. She's going to be fine." Paige told her niece as she bent down and gave Ally a kiss. "In fact, I'm going to go and get her right now." She started to walk out of the room, but Phoebe stopped her.**

"**No. Let me get her." Phoebe told her. "You can stay here with the girls until Leo arrives. Put on "Sagwa" for them."**

**Paige nodded and did so. She figured Phoebe could convince Piper to help them out a lot better than she could and she was thankful for having the time to spend with the girls. It was a nice change from the stress that demon killing brought on.**

"**Piper?" Phoebe said softly as she knocked on her sister's door. "Piper, are you awake? It's time, honey. Come on. We need your help to kick this demon's ass."**

**There was no answer. This got Phoebe worried. She opened the door and gasped. Piper was lying on her bed with the covers up to her chin. As Phoebe got closer, she could see little cuts all over Piper's face and neck and arms.**

"**Paige!" Phoebe called frantically. "Paige! We need your help!"**

**Hearing Phoebe's frantic voice from downstairs, Paige asked Ally to keep Emily busy while she orbed.**

"**Sure Aunt Paige," Ally said with a grin. She was more than happy to help. She wanted her Aunt Piper to get better and she knew that could only happen if everyone in the family did their share.**

**When Paige orbed into the room, she gasped and ran over to where Piper lay.**

"**Piper! Oh my gosh! What the hell happened?"**

"**I don't know," Phoebe said, her voice tearful with fear. "I came in to check on her and to tell her to come on and I found her like this. Please say you can heal these, Paige, please."**

**Paige nodded.**

"**Sure, that's no problem. The only problem is-" She stopped when she found something lying beside her sister. "What's this?" Paige held up a vegetable cutter about the size of her hand.**

"**Oh my gosh," Phoebe breathed. "You don't think she'd…. She couldn't. Could she?"**

**Paige nodded as she quickly began to heal Piper's cuts.**

"**People do anything when they are feeling scared. Some things are worse than others. Come on, Piper. Come on. Don't do this to us. Damn it!" She said in frustration as she healed the last two cuts that were just above Piper's arm. "There. Now it's up to her body to fight the rest."**

**Phoebe nodded and gave Paige a grateful hug.**

"**Thanks, sis," Phoebe said,, "you saved the day. You really did."**

**Paige grinned with pride as she saw Piper begin to wake up.**

"**Wh-what happened?" Piper asked, her voice soft and a little hoarse. She tried to sit up, but Paige gently pushed her back down.**

"**No, honey, you have to lie down for now. You're going to be okay. I promise." Paige made her promise sign so Piper would know she wasn't lying.**

"**Wh-who healed me?" Piper asked, looking around, expecting to see Leo somewhere.**

"**I did," Paige said breathlessly, taking Piper's hand gently in hers. "I did."**

**Piper looked up at Paige.**

"**Way to go, Missy Paige. You did an awesome job for your first try. And under pressure too."**

"**Thanks," Paige said gratefully. "I'm just glad you're okay. I just have one question for you though. How?" Paige asked incredulously. "How in the hell did you manage to do that to yourself?"**

**Piper shrugged.**

"**I'm-I'm honestly not sure." She sighed as Paige gave her a hug and then it was Phoebe's turn to hug her.**

"**Just don't EVER do that to us again!" Phoebe told her sister. "You gave us quite a scare."**

**Piper nodded as her two sisters embraced her.**

"**Where's Leo?" Piper asked after she and her sisters had calmed down.**

"**Downstairs with the girls," Phoebe replied. "He's sort of being the resident baby-sitter."**

**Piper nodded slowly.**

"**Okay. Do I really want to know?"**

"**Well, that's why I came up to get you," Phoebe told her sister. "it's time to do what we do best." She smiled towards Paige, who smiled back, but Piper didn't crack even a small grin.**

"**Piper, what's wrong?" Paige asked in concern. "Are you okay?"  
Piper nodded, but both Phoebe and Paige could see fresh tears welling up in their older sister's eyes.**

"**I can't," Piper said in a whisper. "I can't."**

"**Honey, it's going to be okay," Paige told her. "I promise. You'll be able to do it. Now come on. We have to go before it gets dark. Phoebe scried for the demon and we need to do this fast." Paige took Phoebe's hand and she grasped for Piper's, which Piper gave her reluctantly. Within two minutes, Paige had orbed them to the park lake.**

"**Come on!" Phoebe told her sisters. "Follow me."**

"**But Phoebe, wait!" Paige started to say, It was too late, Phoebe had already stripped down to her bathing suit and had dived into the lake.**

"**Come on," Paige told Piper dryly, "let's follow Miss Mermaid Halliwell." She began to lead the way into the water, but stopped when she realized that Piper wasn't following her. She went back to see what was holding her sister up. "Come on, silly. Let's go. Before Phoebe hears the call of the sea again. Or much worse, the call of the lake as it were. Piper, come on, we have to-"**

"**I can't," Piper said, her voice barely a whisper. "Paige, oh god I can't." Piper then collapsed on the ground in a heap and buried her face in her hands.**

"**Piper!" Paige said as she rushed to her sister's side. "Phoebe!" Paige called frantically. "Phoebe! I need your help!" Realizing that Phoebe was too far out in the lake to hear her call, Paige cursed underneath of her berth out of frustration and yelled, "LEO!"**

"**Do you have any fives?" Ally asked Emily.**

**Emily shook her head.**

"**Nope! Go fish!"**

**Just then, Leo heard Paige's summons.**

"**Uh, girls, I'll be right back okay." Leo said as he left the room. As quickly as he could, he called Darryl to watch the girls and orbed himself to the lake. When he saw what was going on, he rushed over and tried to help.**

"**Where's Phoebe?" Leo asked as he put his arm around Piper and tried to help her to stand up or at least sit up straight.**

"**Don't ask," Paige told him, trying to hide a glare. "Right now, vanquishing the demon is our main priority along with getting Piper better."**

**Leo nodded.**

"**Why don't I orb her back to the Manor while you go and see if you can find Phoebe and get her to create a Power of Three spell. That's the only way you guys will be able to vanquish the Water Demon."**

"**Good plan," Paige said as she got up and orbed herself into the lake. As she landed in the water, she realized a little too late that she was still wearing her clothes. For a moment she was angry with herself, but that didn't last long.**

"**Paige!" Phoebe called out from a corner of the lake. "Paige! Come on. I think I found where the Water-" Her sentence was interrupted as she dived underneath of the water and her hand touched a rock at the bottom. As she did this, she got a premonition.**

"**Phoebe!" Paige called out frantically. "Phoebs! Phoebe! Are you okay? Phoebe!" Worried and concerned, Paige orbed herself to where she had last heard Phoebe call her. When she appeared, she helped Phoebe up and put an arm around her. "It's okay, honey. You're okay. Phoebe, it's alright. What happened? Did the Water Demon pull you under?"**

**Phoebe shook her head as she gasped for air.**

"**I… i….. I had a premonition."**

"**What about?" Paige asked, as she helped Phoebe to her feet.**

"**The Water Demon's going to attack in another lake about three miles away from here."**

"**Not if we have anything to do with it. Let's go." Paige orbed Phoebe and herself back to shore and Phoebe quickly changed back into her clothes.**

**As she quickly put a brush through her long, light-brown hair, she looked around for Piper.**

"**Where's Piper?" Phoebe asked.**

"**That's why I was calling you to come back," Paige explained. "Piper had a panic attack and collapsed on the ground in tears. I had to call Leo to help her and he orbed her back to the house."**

**Phoebe nodded.**

"**Yeah. And who is watching the girls?" Phoebe asked, her mind floating back to her daughter and young innocent.**

"**Darryl." Paige replied. "Leo called him before he orbed over here. Come on, we have to get back home and check on Piper before we put a stop to the Water Demon's plans." With that, Paige orbed Phoebe and herself back to the Manor.**

**When they returned to the Manor, Phoebe went to go check on Ally, while Paige went to check on Piper.**

**She found Leo making some tea in the kitchen.  
"Hey, dude!" Paige said, smiling a half smile at him.**

**Leo returned it, but then turned concerned once again.**

** "It really scared me," he said softly, looking at the floor. "Seeing Piper so vonourable like that. I've never seen her so scared before."**

** Paige sighed and put her hand on Leo's shoulder.**

** "Piper will be fine. She's strong. And besides, she has two sisters who love her to pieces and don't think for a moment that we would let ANYTHING happen to her." She gave Leo a small hug, before asking, "Where is she?"**

** "I put her to bed in our room." He answered, pulling away and going back to the tea.**

** Paige nodded. With that he orbed out of the room.**

****

Paige stopped outside of Piper's bedroom door before knocking. She could hear muffled sobs coming from within.

** Paige sighed. She hated to see Piper so upset and scared. She wished there was something she could do for her.**

** After waiting a few more minutes, Paige finally got the courage to go inside. She didn't knock, she just went inside.**

** "Pipe," Paige said softly, sitting down on the bed and putting her arm around Piper.**

** Piper responded by collapsing on Paige's shoulder in tears.**

"**Missy Paige," she said through her tears, "I'm sorry."**

** Paige was surprised to hear this. Why was Piper apologizing to her?**

** "For what?" Paige asked, hugging Piper closer and beginning to stroke her hair.**

"**I'm sorry I let you down. I'm sorry I'm not the strong, older sister role model you need and can look up to. It's just that I couldn't do it. I couldn't face it again…." Her voice trailed off as more tears came.**

** Paige shook her head and gave Piper an even bigger hug.**

** "That's where you're wrong," she said softly but firmly. "You are anything but a let down or a disappointment. You hear me Piper Rene?"**

** Piper nodded. She had never heard Paige use her full name before. Not even when they were younger.**

** After a couple minutes of silence, Paige continued.**

** Paige even thought she heard a small, tiny, giggle escape Piper's lips.**

** After sitting there in silence for about five minutes, Piper gave Paige a hug and said, "Thanks, squirt. Thanks a lot."**

** Paige smiled.**

** "You're welcome, sis. And remember what I said, you aren't a disappointment to any of us, honey, believe me."**

** Piper nodded and took comfort in Paige's embrace for a few moments longer before the two sisters broke away.**** "feeling better now?" Paige asked. Piper nodded. She could barely speak but she did feel a bit better. Paige was good at what she was doing. She was good in comforting people, and especially she was a lot like Prue.**

"**Now missy you try getting some sleep, I'll be here until you're asleep. No arguing." Paige said and tucked Piper back in the bed. **

**Now Piper was alone in the room. The stillness made her feel afraid. She couldn't stop thinking. She couldn't stop blaming herself and she didn't want to sleep.**

**Paige had been thinking about everything, she promised to leave Piper alone but couldn't help but coming back. When she got back, she saw Piper asleep. "Please Piper, just sleep, and don't dream." Paige whispered and walked out.**

"**How is Piper, is she asleep yet?" Phoebe asked outside Piper's door. **

"**yes" Paige answered. "Let's go now."**

**After a few minutes, Piper fell asleep hoping the dreams wouldn't come back. **

**Everything was fine for a while, but it didn't last for long.**

**Piper woke up feeling a bit scared. **

"**Paige? Phoebe?" She called. **

**No one was there. **

**She got up from her bed and walked around. The rooms had changed as well as everything in it. It looked nothing like the room she was used to.**

"**Paige, Phoebs, don't do this." She said again.**

**Still it was as though she was the only one in the house. Piper continued to walk around. She got to the door when she saw grams. She looked really sad. "what's going on?" She thought.**

"**Piper wake up…" Phoebe and Paige nudged her, knowing she was dreaming again. But this time no matter how hard Paige and Phoebe tried to wake her, she wouldn't wake.**

"**I'm scared phoebes." Paige said helplessly to her sister. "What's going to happen?"**

**Phoebe gave her a little hug. "we'll stay here…Is Ally asleep?" Phoebe suddenly thought and asked. "I think so, but she's sleeping soundly. "What about Melinda?" Phoebe asked. "She's fine too."**

**They tried some more to wake Piper, nothing would happen.**

**Piper was still asleep, but she was awake, one part of her. Outside, she could see Prue, as a girl. Then her, Phoebe along with Paige. **

"**Not this again." Piper thought. It was the same nightmare she'd been having for days. **

**She decided to go downstairs to see what they were talking about. Grams was talking on the phone, and she said funeral. Later, she hung up and got the girls ready. **

"**It must be mom's funeral." Piper thought to herself.**

**She tried to call them. But no one noticed her, she wasn't seen by anyone. "Grams?" Piper tried to touch her shoulder, but it just went through. Grams told them to be very good and that the funeral was the last time they'll ever see their mom…dead…**

**Piper followed them. Grams got out of the car, she took the girls by their hand. There were many people there.**

**Phoebe went downstairs to get a glass of water, she was worried about Piper, but she had to stay calm. As she was pouring the water into the glass, she felt dizzy, the next second she fell hard on the ground. Paige heard the thump and rushed downstairs. Phoebe had fallen asleep. **

**Paige put Phoebe on the bed. **

**Phoebe had just woke up in her dream, she could see Piper, she was looking at the people in her mom's funeral. Phoebe saw them as kids, she then saw grams making a speech. She came slowly towards Piper.**

"**Phoebs, it's my fault isn't it?" Piper sobbed. **

"**No, it's not." Phoebe tried to say. Piper wouldn't believe it. Phoebe came to the little ones. They didn't see her. "Why are we here?" Piper asked.**

"**I think it's for you to confront your past…" Phoebe said.**

"**where's Paige?" Piper asked. "she'll be here soon, I think…" Phoebe hugged her sister, and waited. After a while, Paige was flipping through the book to see, she didn't know what happened to her sisters.**

**Then she saw a page. It was a spell that she used a long time ago, when she just became a witch. She used that spell with phoebe to be in Piper's mind. Like astral projecting. She decided to try that even though she thought it had a small chance.**

"**Life to life, and mind to…" Paige said, she soon finished the spell and felt dizzy. Then she was in the same place as Phoebe and Piper.**

"**Oh my god, you're here." Paige said. "Honey, how did you get here?" Phoebe asked. "I used the mind link spell" Paige answered. Phoebe patted her on the shoulder.**

"**What are we doing here?" Paige asked.**

**Phoebe didn't say anything. She looked across to Piper, who was silent. Paige suddenly knew why they were here. **

**She had to help Piper to understand. She and Phoebe, maybe Prue. She wasn't sure. The funeral had soon finished. "I don't understand how this is supposed to help Piper," Paige whispered to Phoebe as softly as she could.**

"**Well it must have some meaning, we'll have to find out." She dragged Paige along with Piper. But it seemed to lead them nowhere. They were all lost in a dream and couldn't get out. **

**Leo had gotten back and found Paige also lying on the floor. He put her in a safe spot and the only thing he could do was wait for them to wake up. It may be soon or it may be a very long time. He had found out that Piper had been pulled into the past like dream state.**

**She had to stay there until she learned what she had to learn.**

**In the dream, Paige could suddenly see herself. "That's me!" She pointed to a young girl in grams' arms. Piper looked so sad.**

"**Piper, is that you?" Paige asked. "Yes" Piper answered but she saw grams coming to her. "How are you going Pipe, let's get you home"**

**They went in the car and drove back. Paige, Phoebe and Piper followed back. At home, Paige had fallen asleep and Phoebe was mad. **

"**Piper, how could you" Phoebe said.**

"**I'm so sorry that mom died" Piper replied.**

"**You killed her" little phoebe's voice trailed off as tears came.**

**Piper was crying too. "I tried to save her"**

**Older Piper and Phoebe couldn't believe what they were hearing. "That's us? We didn't fight like that as kids." Phoebe said.**

"**You're right phoebs" Piper said. "it is my fault."**

"**No don't believe that…watch!" Paige and Phoebe said pointing at them.**

**Little Phoebe had just took off and Paige had woken up by the noise. Paige came over to Piper. "Its alright sis, she'll come back" little Paige said. After a while, which seemed forever, Phoebe did come back in a teary mood. She said 'sorry' to Piper for what she said and ran into her room.**

**Piper followed along. "What's wrong phoebs?" **

"**It's me isn't it?" Phoebe asked.**

"**It's no one's fault" Grams said from behind Piper. "it was destiny…as we've learnt. It's just the time"**

**Piper nodded, phoebe did too. "it's just too fast."**

"**I know dear, but there is other ways to talking to your mother, you could always talk in spirit…"**

**Older Piper and her two sisters watched all of this. Slowly she started to understand. "I think the pictures are fading" Paige said and saw little Piper, Paige and Phoebe disappear. Then grams, then the whole image.**

**All of a sudden, the three girls woke up in their beds. "Piper we're back" Phoebe said and rushed over to hug her two sisters.**

"**I'm so glad we could come back" Piper said.**

"**It's cause of you" Paige smiled.**

**Leo was glad they were back. He knew his wife would make it, he knew she could confront her worst fears and now he knew that everything was going to be just fine.**

**The End**


End file.
